


1D25 Days - Day 6 - Come Home

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [6]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Nick thinks he wont be able to see his boyfriend at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 6 - Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr, a fic in 500 words
> 
> prompt was the song 'Please come home for Christmas' by Jon Bon Jovi

Nick stood by his front room window looking out onto the wet street, the streetlights and coloured Christmas lights in the windows making the puddles look like jewels on the pavement; it did nothing to boost his mood. The damp and darkness matched his feelings, he normally loved Christmas but this year nothing seemed to get him in to the festive spirit. He went to close the curtains but leaned against the glass, almost trying to see around the bend in his road to see if they were coming to him; no one was. Staying there with the rain drops on the outside of the pane matching his tears on the inside, Nick watched the world pass by.

The Christmas playlist on his iPod changed track, the gravelly voice of Jon Bon Jovi filling the room begging his lover to come home. As much as Nick wanted to go and change the song he couldn’t bring himself to move, he wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned against the window; a sob escaping as the singers pleaded for his lover to come home by Christmas or at least New Year.

He’d never been the ‘relationship’ type before, preferring the relaxed nature of casual and now, having found someone who he was comfortable enough with to consider a future together, he was facing a the prospect of Christmas without him. He didn’t consider himself selfish or jealous, he knew that Christmas was a time to spend with family and he was seeing his own family for a few days, what he wanted though was to see his boyfriend for a couple of days; just them and Pig having their own little Christmas together. Instead he wouldn’t be seeing him until way into the New Year.

‘Just as sure as the stars shine above  
This is Christmas, it's Christmas, my dear  
The time of year to be with the one that you love’

Jon Bon Jovi sang the words Nick was thinking and the song came to an end,   
‘There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain  
'Cause I'll be happy, it's Christmas once again’

Pig scuttled up and lifted a paw, knocking at Nick’s leg. He smiled down at the dog, “Just you and me then girl, eh? You like turkey, don’t you?” He asked as he scratched behind her ear.

Pushing off the window, and finally closing the curtains, Nick led Pig into the kitchen to feed her. He was just putting the box away when the front door opened.

When Nick went to investigate a very damp looking Louis stood on the mat, taking his coat off. “Fucking weather.” He cursed. “You meant it? What you said?” An edge of apprehension to Louis’ voice.

“About us? Yeah.” Nodded Nick.

Louis licked his lips nervously. “Couldn’t do it, staying away from you, wanted to be here.”

Nick reached forward and the tears he had held back started to fall as he held Louis close. “Me too.” He whispered.


End file.
